Antithesis
by malenchka
Summary: Sigyn dreads her engagement, and Loki gives her a pleasant surprise. Set a little before 'Thor'. OC!SigynxLoki Slight Theoric bashing.


It was ridiculous. It was a crazy, delusional sort of thing to see.

But it was amazing.

Sigyn stared out her window and watched in awe as the moon slipped up above the tree line…

In the middle of the afternoon.

She cackled like a child and wrapped a deep green shawl around her arms, racing out of her bedroom and up a corridor, passing handmaids, and perhaps a very startled Theoric, whom she caught staring at her sprinting form as if she was the plague.

_Good, perhaps he'll change his mind about that engagement._

The thought elicited another delighted giggle, and she ran all the harder.

The large door, to the left, past the hideous statue of Thor, inside the dark staircase, taking two steps at a time…

_Don't fall, don't fall..._

She raced up and up, laughing like a schoolgirl the entire way. The marble was cold against her bare feet, and she perhaps stepped on a piece of broken glass or two.

Then warm sunlight reached her vision, and she burst to the top of the steps, breathing heavily, chest heaving…

Rushing to the window at the tower, she stared at the moon, which appeared to be now so close to the blistering sun, it was a wonder to her that the smaller entity hadn't melted yet.

"…when I meant the clashing of day and night….I certainly didn't mean…this…" She sighed with satisfaction nonetheless, and grinned happily up at the sky…and stars. In fact…it appeared as if the sky _was_ darker on the moon's side. And the space where the two forces met was a deep orangey twilight….

_Loki. You shall be the death of me. My family will shun me for all of eternity when they discover my infidelity to my future husband. They shall have me hunted, hung, beheaded…._

"Like it?" came a deep, sensual voice from behind her, towards the right, hidden from the rays of the sun in the tiny tower. She imagined his green eyes piercing the darkness there, boring into her body.

Yet she didn't bother turning around.

"You…you are something, Prince of Lies. So this is how you take my words? Twisting them into some dilapidated reality?"

"As I've been told before…" he replied, almost bored, "And yes. You forget who you speak with, my dear."

"I suppose I do," she said, bringing a thoughtful finger to her lip, "Or perhaps I simply…see past that."

He rolled his eyes at that one. She could practically hear the sarcasm in his head, begging to be released with malicious intent.

"Nevertheless, I'm severely insulted. Does my whining about my engagement bore you so, that you must display my silly metaphor for all of Asgard to see?"

"In a way."

And then she knew she had to do it. She simply must. Because she was _Sigyn_, and because _Loki_ was watching, ever so intently…

Watching her movements, the way her bosom rose and fell with her hard breathing…

The way the sunlight skewered her gingerbread hair…

He breathed in sharply, and coughed into his sleeve.

_The way she fingered her parted lips with that intellectual, thoughtful look on her face._

_Valhalla….Val-fucking-halla._

She moved then, slowly, and raised her arm skyward, smiling…

And the moon, having been so close to collision with the yellow anomaly in the sky, simply vanished.

"Incantation Fetter…" he breathed out and whispered her name under his breath, drawing closer to her back.

"What did you sa—" she spun around, face to face with him, staring into those perfect emerald eyes. She absorbed her teacher, friend, and mentor as he stared her down like a child. Yet she found an unspeakable fire in his eyes she had never seen before.

"Sigyn." He began, slowly moving his arms and pressing them on the wall on either side of her face. The movement caused him so lean down to her level, "Why didn't you…._tell me_…." The last two words he said through gritted teeth, absolutely menacing, absolutely angry, "You're the Incantation Fetter…." He laughed with bitter hatred.

Sigyn should have been terrified. She should have been. Really.

She wasn't.

She was smitten.

Smiling at him, like a daring little minx, she brushed her fingertips on the leather of his cloak, and pressed them lightly into his chest, above his heart. And she breathed in slowly, smiling, smiling.

"You never asked," She replied finally, looking back up and into his endless green orbs.

He shuddered at her innocent ministrations and scowled. Who was this girl to reduce him to this? To cast away his spell as if it were nothing?

_"_You are my antithesis…."he said slowly, staring back into her golden honey eyes, "I lie, cheat, manipulate. I _love_ to do it, as you very well know…"

She nodded, smiling like an idiot.

"And you," he continued, his hand reaching for her neck viciously, "are kind, sweet, loyal…honest." He spat into her ear venomously.

"Tell me, my prince… Where are you going with this?" she said casually, "Because I do believe I hear footsteps…And my fiancé would be loathe to see me as such."

"Good, perhaps they shall behead you." He replied, grinning into her cheek. She gasped as he pressed a hand into the small of her back and hoisted her small body against his lasciviously. His head bent toward her neck, and she felt his hot breath scald her skin.

"Funny. I was thinking the same thing not so long ago…." She whispered, shakily, tentatively wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

_Hugging. She's…embracing me…._

He stopped his ministrations suddenly, eyes trained into hers once more, brows knit together….And he pulled her into the shadows in the tower, "Tell me. Why would they behead you?"

"For my infidelity, my lord."

He grinned at her maniacally, "Indeed they would... Sigyn?"

"Yes…Loki?" she tested his name on her lips. He felt his head spin.

"Marry me…" he whispered into her ear dizzily, and it sounded like a snake's hiss, like the growl of a demon, with the mindlessly playful tone of a child.

And he was gone.

Theoric stood by the stairs. But she hardly looked at him, eyes transfixed on the space before her, where he had been standing but moments ago.

"Yes." She croaked into the dark of the room, barely audible "Yes, yes! A thousand times yes!" she called as the oaf violently grabbed her hand and yanked her down the stairs.

And Loki, amidst the fire raging in his chest and other southerly regions, tried very, very hard not to break the invisibility spell to go decapitate him.


End file.
